The Hierarchy Spaceforce.
The Chamarran space force has enjoyed a long period of peace and technological supremacy over their neighbours in which their anachronistic organization has not been changed. Each warship is fielded as a symbol of martial prestige by a clan in service of the realm, its crew levied from the clan's vassals. In this way the Chamarran spaceforce suffers from a lack of uniform training and overral organization, yet has thus far proven able to hold their own through martial courage and application of their not yet dulled technological edge. Technology: The chamarran starship tech base is a combination of reverse engineered Juggernaught systems and galactic standard technologies. A typical Chamarran vessel is defended by gratuitous use of electronic warfare, armed with multiple beamcannon for close engagement and torpedo tubes fore and aft for longer ranged combat. Beamcannons: Beamcannons are a technology chamarrans brought with them to this galaxy from whatever place they came from. They work by creating a source of unique particle and taking advantage of its properties, the BCP as it is known. BCP's can only be brought into this dimension for a few seconds before reverting to their native reality but while here mostly interact with conventional matter according to this dimension's physical law. The peculiarities of BCP's is that when exposed to the correct energy field their non-trivial inertia is reduced by many orders of magnitude. As a result beamcannons can use this field over the emitter site and low powered pressor fields to generate a coherent beam of near lightspeed particles without the complication of large barrel structures and with the benefit of a wide arc of fire without requiring moving parts. For these reasons along with their premier understanding of the weapon beamcannons are the mainstay of the Chamarran energy weapon arsenal. A powerful variant of Beamcannon technology is mounted on Destroyer grade Chamarran starships and is called the Cascade cannon. Hypertap technology: Another development brought by the Chamarrans to this galaxy hypertaps are the standard source Chamarrans rely upon for the tremendous energies required in modern space combat. The technology works by creating a rift between realspace and hyperspace through which tremendous amounts of energy flows, providing power sufficient for batteries of beamcannon and powerful energy shields. However Hypertaps have deficiencies that prevent widespread application, firstly in that attempting to take a running hypertap through a hyperspace transition causes overload. And secondly in that the rifts stability cannot be guaranteed over a long period of time, without shutdown and cool off a hypertap will inevitably overload. These two facts coupled with the strain generating and containing the rift places upon hypertap machinery, giving it a somewhat limited service life, result in chamarrans only depending on hyperspace taps in combat and using fusion reactors for routine power supply. Fleet roster: 50250 points $4000 The pride of Chamarra Juggernaught $11520 96 Predators (prowlers) $4280 28 Predators(Marauders) $8730 107 Triumph cruisers $4920 82 Hunter cruisers $9750 16 Dominion destroyers $6000 12 Rampant destroyers $1750 3900 Prowlers Vessel categories: Super capital: A legacy of their creators super capital ships are represented for the Chamarrans by a single type of vessel. Crafts of this immense size are far beyond their capability to construct. Juggernaught($4000) Less a vessel but rather a force of nature Juggernaughts proved a rude awakening for the galaxy when they arrived. Possessed of staggering firepower and defences each one was capable of laying waste to an entire fleet singlehandedly and it was twenty that arrived in 3042. Even now the one remaining Juggernaught in the Chamarran fleet remains an unmatched pinnacle of technological potency, its sophistication beyond the reach of Chamarran engineers even after reverse engineering several of its sister ships and centuries of their own scientific endeavours. Destroyers: Destroyers are the heavy capital ships of the Chamarran Hierarchy, their name ignoring human historical perceptions to instead be of far simpler intent. A Destroyer is that which destroys, and these ships bring destruction to the enemies of the Hierarchy. Destroyers serve this role admirably with far greater combat endurance than cruiser level ships provided by their twin hypertaps and the incredibly powerful Cascade cannon. Destroyers are only built by the noble clans, as only they can afford the immense cost of their construction and have the rights to the royal shipyard. Dominion destroyer($600) (fighting strength $400) In the dawning era of the Hierarchy the ability to create Destroyer type vessels was present but resources were limited, each noble clan could only procure a single vessel. Faced with this scarcity and a choice between the carrier or battleship roles typically allocated to heavy capital ships the choice was made to split the difference. A Dominion is thus a hybrid fighting carrier design with the power projection of its carrier half married with the stand up combat capabilities of a battleship. strike craft complement: 200 prowlers Rampant destroyer($500) The Rampant was an inevitable diversification of the Destroyer category as more Dominions were built. The rampant is far more pure in its design goals and thus far more rugged and potent in its single role destroying enemy capital ships. Cruisers: The bulk of the Chamarran fleet and much of its work is done by cruisers of various kinds. For the bulk of the clans a pack of cruisers is the highest attainable level of prestige. Triumph cruiser($90) An old dependable design of cruiser built purely for combat and based on the pre revelation patrol ships the Juggernaught brought with them. Predator strike cruiser($120-160)(fighting strength $80) The Predator is a popular warship with Chamarran clans due to its versatility not necessarily its power. The Predator carries strike wings of gunboats and improved sensors in a hull that is larger and stronger than the Triumph. Strike craft complement: 40 prowlers, or 40 marauders Hunter stealth cruiser($60)(Fighting strength $40) The jest goes that the Hunter is a pirate ship the Hierarchy built for export to fellow kitties outside the Hierarchy but liked so much they built their own. For whatever reason though Hunters are a nasty surprise to anyone they prey upon, equipped with a cloaking device and high powered EW the Hunter can strike suddenly and lethally while preventing their target from calling for help. In fleet combat the surprise remains with the abrupt arrival of a Hunter pack either providing support in the form of a sudden new EW threat to send enemy missiles and communications into disarray or by involving themselves rather more directly if opportunity presents itself. Strike craft complement: 10 marauders Strike craft: For many clans the prestige of owning a warship is limited to owning vessels of this class. Either free roaming as part of each sectors patrols or attached in service to their liege clan's cruisers or destroyers. Strike vessels are too small to mount beamcannon or hyperspace taps, instead they are dependent on conventional ballistic and missile weaponry. Prowler gunboat ($1 per 2 ships) A prowler is a versatile hyperspace capable craft with a crew of 4-5 depending on their configuration which can be changed by swapping the equipment in their modular bays. Typically Prowlers carry either sensors to act as patrol vessels or scouts, or missiles to act as bombers or space superiority craft. Marauder ($1 per ship) The Marauder has a crew of 2 and its place in the Chamarran armada does nothing to dispel the association many people across the galaxy have between Chamarran and Pirate. Equipped with a cloaking device the Marauder is a premier vessel for sneak attacks and snooping around. Category:Space_Navy